Finale, Part 2
Finale, Part 2 is the thirteenth and final episode of Endurance: Fiji Overview In the finale of Endurance: Fiji, with temple pieces up for grabs, the two final teams battle it out to in the final mission. After the mission, the teams pack their bags and say their last goodbyes to the island as they prepare for the Final Temple. Summary The episode starts with a little over twelve minutes left in the competition. Leslie and Will were chasing after Ben and Jordyn. Jordyn thought her extremely slow walking was "hustling." All you could hear was Ben constantly telling Jordyn to hustle. Will and Leslie just got to the top of the Temple mountain as Ben and Jordyn got the two pyramid pieces. Of the five, Green got three and Blue got two. Green has eight pieces while Blue has six. Will says that he feels that Green deserves it more than Blue because they were given all but two of their pieces. JD gives the teams shell necklaces. Because the island was sacred, the kids weren't allowed to take shells from the beach, but JD got the official blessing to make the shell necklaces for the kids. JD gives them the metal replicas of their pieces, and tells them to spend the rest of the day looking around. Jordyn said that she is going to miss Fiji because she doubts she will ever go there again. Will agrees that everyone has been awesome, and that he has made some good friends. Leslie feels that she proved herself, and that to win the whole thing would be golden. Jordyn didn't think she would make it past the right to stay challenge, and she feels so different from the person who first came to Fiji. Ben also said his confidence grew after the Right to Stay Challenge. Leslie again says that she and Will feel confident because they are going against the Blue Team. Blue and Green head to the final challenge in the middle of the forest. JD Roth welcomes them, and explains the challenge. Blue goes first since they have the fewest pieces. The game will start with three silver pyramids. There is a gold pyramid under one of them. The object is for the team that goes first to put down as many of their own pyramid pieces as they want as long as they leave at least one for the other team. Blue puts down two pieces and Green has to put down one. The pyramids flip, and Blue gets Green's piece. There is a tie, so Blue goes again with four silver pyramids. Again, Blue puts down two on the middle two pyramids. Green wins and now has nine pieces to Blue's five. Now there are five silver pyramids. Blue put down three in the center. Green covers the ends. Blue gets the gold pyramid. The teams are tied. There are now six silver pyramids. Blue again puts down three. Blue covers one end so Green has to cover the other end. Blue wins! They now have ten pieces and Green has four. There are now seven silver pyramids. Green puts down two pieces, and Blue has to cover the rest. The pyramids flip and Blue wins! Blue now has twelve pieces. Green has two. There are now eight silver pyramids. Green puts down both pieces. Blue has to cover six pyramids. If Blue wins, they will be Endurance champs. The pyramids flip. It is down to the final two pyramids. Blue team wins! Blue team will be traveling with their families to Australia. Ben said that it is overwhelming to say they were the weakest team, but they won in the end. Ben said that he and Jordyn were awesome partners, and they encouraged each other the entire time. Production Notes Quotes *'Ben: '"If we got another clue, we would've pretty much just jumped off that cliff." *'Will: '"I'm pretty confident because we earned all our pieces except for one, and Blue receieved all their pieces except for two. I feel like we deserve it more than they do; they kind of snuck their way through the finals." Trivia *Excluding recaps and specials, this is the last episode of the Endurance series. *This is the only time where the team with fewer pieces going into the golden pyramid challenge managed to still win the game. *This is the second time a Blue Team won the entire game, the only color to do so. Episode Links *Endurance Fiji: Finale, Part 2 on Veoh (full episode) *Endurance: Fiji - Finale (part 2) on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Final Missions Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 episodes